


Some Nights

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: Tales from the Isles [2]
Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Dreams, Ficlet, Flash Fic, Gen, Headcanon, M/M, Memories, Nightmares, Reflection, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>If anyone had a mind to ask him what the Outsider smelled like, he could say, without hesitation, nothing so much as a fresh ocean wind, with the sharp, faint traces of a storm. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted at my tumblr: [ilcuoreardendo-fic](http://ilcuoreardendo-fic.tumblr.com). Come visit and feel free to follow for more fics and ficlets in this and other fandoms.

 

* * *

Some nights Corvo wakes in his room high in Dunwall Tower, wakes with the taste of salt on his tongue.

Sometimes it’s the memory of blood swallowed down as he dodged Tallboys and weepers, made close escapes. At others, it’s the ghost of tears shed in the darkness and silence of Coldridge Prison during those long, empty hours after the Empress’s death.  

But mostly, it’s the memory of a moment that Corvo has tried to put from his mind. A moment outside of time. A moment in one of those dark, hidden places where  _his_  shrines bloomed in violet hue. A moment where Corvo stepped too far or the Outsider came too close.

At this point, Corvo’s not even certain it  _truly_  happened, but....

If anyone had a mind to ask him what the Outsider smelled like, he could say, without hesitation, nothing so much as a fresh ocean wind, with the sharp, faint traces of a storm. 

And were they to, for some unforeseeable reason, ask what the Outsider tasted like…well, Corvo could answer that too.

The Outsider tastes like crisp Gristol apples and sweetmeats from Serkonos. Like the fresh, tangy crustaceans caught off the southern coasts of Tyvia.

But mostly, he tastes of water and brine and all the secrets of the ocean floor, deep and dark and not meant for any man to know. 


End file.
